


Long Night, Angel.

by orphan_account



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Bisexuality, Emotions, Eskimo Kisses, F/M, Forehead Kisses, Friendship/Love, I'm sorry if they sound OOC!, Mental Breakdown, Mutual Pining, Religion, Sexuality Crisis, Smoking, Swearing, Teasing, pregame, pregame personalities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-21 20:27:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14922287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: She slithered into the alleyway of a nearby building, not even glancing at the building's name as her back slid against the wall and landed on the floor, arms clasped over he legs. Her cigarette was close to burning at her fingertips causing her to regretfully toss it away, allowing it to scorch the pavement a few meters away from her as she let out an exasperated sigh that heaved from her charred lungs.She instantly bristled when she heard a presence near her and gave a menacing glare causing the speaker of the voice's shoulders to drop slightly but they stood there ground."You do realize it's not safe here?" The stranger grinned like a Cheshire Cat, hoping to rile the girl up.





	Long Night, Angel.

**Author's Note:**

> I thought about a type of pregame interaction between Yonaga and Kiibo although I personally don't know what Yonaga was like in her pregame state, I can kind of grasp an idyllic image from what her personality seems to be.

She eyed her cigarette accusingly after puffing out tendrils of smoke, one of her favorite past-times - Smoke break.

It was at times like this that Yonaga wondered why she was even still here, just to suffer? Her bitter loneliness taunting her everyday was enough to deal with how it was, she didn't want more added to the list of grief.

Her blue eyes, the colour of the ocean scanned her surroundings, per usual there was nothing out of the ordinary as she leered at any passersbys who dared to look at her with them sneering back.

It was a cruel world where you had to fend for yourself through thick and thin, nobody would be by your side, you had to conquer life yourself, take the dark paths alone and trust no-one.

Yonaga decided she had enough of the unwelcome glances she kept receiving, promptly put her middle finger into her mouth making a popping sound before raising it high in the sky for everyone to see, especially the religious 'so-called' God.

She wasn't a Catholic and refused to be, she had always been rebellious from a young age and damned everyone to Hell.

Her former parents were absolute douche-bags, being all strictly religious they disowned Yonaga when they found out she was Bisexual claiming that she was 'no daughter of theirs' for possibly liking the same gender - apparently it was a sin to which he thought God could just go fuck himself.

It irked her so much that 'God' was meant to be 'all-loving' yet he wouldn't accept people who liked the same gender but someone who could've murdered someone else for their own gain and ill wishes? ' _Fucking Pathetic.'_ Yonaga snarled in her mind, hands balling into fists as her nails dug deeply into her palms, staining them a crimson red.

She slithered into the alleyway of a nearby building, not even glancing at the building's name as her back slid against the wall and landed on the floor, arms clasped over he legs. Her cigarette was close to burning at her fingertips causing her to regretfully toss it away, allowing it to scorch the pavement a few meters away from her as she let out an exasperated sigh that heaved from her charred lungs.

 She instantly bristled when she heard a presence near her and gave a menacing glare causing the speaker of the voice's shoulders to drop slightly but they stood there ground.

"You do realize it's not safe here?" The stranger grinned like a Cheshire Cat, hoping to rile the girl up.

"Fuck Off." Yonaga spat, her glare intensifying by tenfold, getting a good look at the stranger on the opposite of her, leaning against the wall picking at his nails was probably one of the most pretty boys she ever saw in her life.

"Come fuck me then." Glee twinkled in the boy's eyes. His icy blue eyes gleamed in the darkness, almost making them look metallic, locking with hers.

She shot up quickly and cracked her knuckles, having enough of this stranger's shittalk thinking that this would make the message clear to him. She swung her fit at him only for him to catch it, his smirk widened.

She smiled back sweetly as his eyes widened slightly, confused- he didn't know Yonaga had other tricks up her sleeve, she pulled out a pocket knife from her shirt that had been secured between her bra and lunged at him with a smirk of her own, an unreadable glint in her eye.

She narrowly missed but took this chance to rove her eyes over his body.

He had a slender build and around 5'3 with very pale skin. He was an albino, his hair lacking any proper colour pigment but Yonaga quietly admitted it looked good on him as his hair was parted to the left. His lips were plump,  _beautiful_ but Yonaga deterred her next movement, noticing he was calculating her every move.  _He seemed to be a tricky one._

Yonaga decided to not let herself get side-tracked and try a different approach, forcefully yanking her arm from his grip with him offering her a half-apologetic smile.

 "Angie is very sorry! Angie would like to know who you are and what you want?" Angie then pinned him to the wall, hands on either side of his head, knee between his legs to prevent him from escaping but it seemed he was enjoying this greatly much to her disgust that she concealed.

Yonaga generally preferred girls over boys hence her being bisexual but something about this boy struck her in a way that nobody else did, he was mesmerizing to her to say the least.

The stranger hummed, processing her words but raised an eyebrow when she had spoken in third person but didn't comment on it.

"Call me Kiibo. Kiibo Iidabashi." Iidabashi mustered a charming smile which didn't phase Yonaga whatsoever.

"Why are you here?" Yonaga snapped, eyes narrowed, her body rigid poised to strike any time.

Iibadashi just laughed at her statement or moreso a question, his eyes shimmered with mirth as Yonaga found her patience running thin.

"Girl, you really don't know where you are, do you?" He really seemed to be amused before continuing, "You're next to Iibadashi Enterprices." Yonaga's blood ran cold, how had she not understood where she was after he introduced himself?  _Shit._

She cowered a little but her gaze remained hateful, why is he so fucking intriguing to her? She's supposed to be more into girls, be that rebellious girl she's always been but her persona falters entirely upon him.

She's sick of being alone as horrible thoughts plagued her mind on a daily basis, poisoning her till she becomes a new person entirely, even just for a day.

She's tired of having nobody to talk to, to laugh with or have a friend at  _all._

_She just wanted someone she could confide her problems to._

This boy was her only source of company right now and it overwhelmed her greatly as she started to tremble.

The dam breaks.

She grits her teeth, biting back tears but they pull through, spilling down her fragile cheeks, quickly turning away from him as if he burned her.

His smirk faltered a little at her small form now huddled in on her self as her broken sobs echoed throughout the alleyway, he gently put a hand on the small of her back, massaging small circles in an attempt to calm her down. Yes, her presence seemed to be dangerously ominous but he was highly interested in her, he'd never seen her round before.

 "Hey...It's going to be okay." Iibadashi tried to reassure Yonaga, kneeling in front of her and cupped her cheeks and lightly pressed the tip of his nose against hers, a light blush dusting the bridge of his nose and across his face.

He noticed the girl had fairly dark skin, her hair was a pale platinum blonde that looked nearly white in the moonlight, loosely tied into two wavy ponytails with two small thin hair bands securing it. She wore school uniform consisting of a white dress shirt, a red ribbon, a dark blue sweater, a gray blazer, a matching pleated skirt, white socks, and brown penny loafers. 

He thought it suited her as her face erupted into a faint blush of her own but averted her eyes, biting her lip in anticipation. ' _What's going to happen now?'_ Yonaga's thought echoed throughout her mind, having calmed down after the small act of affection from the boy.

On impulse she gently pressed her lips to the crown of his head and her lips lingered there for a while, pouring all her heart into it before pulling away, offering a small smile and set off quickly. She pulled out another cigarette in the process.

She decided she'll go down there more often, having left her digits into his palm when he wasn't paying much attention.

Iibadashi outstretched his palm, seeing the crumpled paper he unfolded it neatly and scanned the numbers and the line of writing complete with a small doodle of a heart.

_Call me!_

_\- Angie Yonaga_

He decides he'll call to check up on her well-being later before walking back into the gaping doors of Hell once more.


End file.
